Tattoo
by kbbandgirl
Summary: Reever has a tattoo? From when he and Bak went drinking? KomuixReever
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Another two shot. This idea first came to me when I was trying to come up with reasons why Reever wouldn't drink and I've been playing around with it ever since. I like Bak, so he makes an appearance as well.

Disclaimer: Seriously people? If I owned DGM, it would start out normally and then in volume 15 (or any random volume for that matter) it would suddenly turn into yaoi. Moreover, you'd see a lot more Komui and Reever.

A sludge covered Komui chuckled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck, "Ah, sorry Reever, it looks like the paperwork will have to wait until I can get cleaned up."

The Aussie raised an eyebrow (but he had to award point for creativity), "Well I could use a bath anyway."

"Darn it."

And so they went to the baths.

By that point the slime was beginning to cake on the supervisor's skin so he washed up as quickly as he could and jumped into the bathtub.

Reever on the other hand, decided to take his sweet time.

Suddenly Komui was grateful that he'd kept his glasses (and that he'd made them fog proof). He put his elbows on the rim of the pool and stared at the blonde, watching little rivulets of water slide down his back, which was milky white and pink from all the scrubbing.

The steam shifted a little and soap suds slid down revealing Reever's right shoulder blade.

Komui gasped and leapt to his feet.

Reever froze. Fuck! He'd forgotten about his tattoo!

He'd gotten it years ago. It had been the first (and last)time that he'd ever drank, and well he'd gotten wasted.

In a strange twist of events, Bak had been his drinking partner (and the one who'd talked him into it in the first place). Anyway, Sammo Han Wan (the old guy) had come and gotten them eventually… and that was all he remembered.

A week later he'd noticed the tattoo. It was in Chinese and he was too embarrassed to ask anyone about it (moreover, he wasn't sure he wanted to know), hell for all he knew it could've said 'Bak's Bitch'(which would be hilarious). Knowing Bak though, it was probably something about Lenalee, which would be a death sentence….

One way or another, it looked like he was about to find out.

The supervisor couldn't believe his eyes, "Is that a tattoo?"

"Well it isn't a bruise"

"Why?"

"Ask Bak, he's the one who did it. Then again, he probably doesn't remember…"

"Why not?"

"He was drunk, we both were. But that was a long time ago."

"I see…"

"Hey, what does it say?"

"You really don't know?"

Reever shook his head, 'please don't let it be something embarrassing.'

Komui smiled sadly, "It says…"

'Please don't let it be about Lenalee…'

"It says, 'I love Komui'"

Komui saw Reever's sigh of relief and took it as disappointment. After all, if he hadn't know then there was no way that he'd meant it right? "We can have that removed if you want…"

"NO!... Uh, I mean, if it's all the same to you I'd rather keep it…" It was his, he didn't care if the supervisor wanted it gone, it was his and he wasn't about to get rid of it. It was the truth and he felt a little bit guilty for underestimating Bak.

Any hopes of a pleasant bath had been dashed, but Reever decided to try anyway. He chose a corner seat on the same side as Komui, so that they wouldn't have to look at each other. They soaked quietly for a while.

"Are you sure you want it?" Komui slapped his hand over his mouth. He hadn't intended to say that out loud.

He couldn't help it. That tattoo was cruel, so very cruel. To have his name etched into the one thing that he wanted so desperately, but could never have.

Reever glared at him, "It's my body!" He looked away, "It's not like I'm asking you to return… to lo-…"

"To love you?" he laughed bitterly.

The Aussie nodded, blushing.

Komui was shocked. He realy… So it hadn't been a cruel prank.

There was a large splash as Komui threw himself at Reever.

The blonde squeaked and winced expecting an attack, but instead he got a kiss.

He pushed Komui away, "What the fuck? You bastard! Don't mess with me."

The supervisor's face fell.

Reever got up to leave but a hand on his arm stopped him. He wanted to stay, even if Komui was only taking advantage of him… but what about later?

"Reever," the taller man whispered into his ear, "stay please I... I love you."

A/N: Like so many things this was inspired by my roommates (specifically by George contemplating getting a tattoo (on himself) as Joe's birthday present).

A/N 2: Yes, Reever has 'languages' down as one of his specialties but I'm taking a little bit of license and assuming that Chinese isn't one of them or, more likely, that he can speak a fair bit and understand a lot, but sucks at the written form. Hell, I went to school in Japan and learned all the Kanji and I'm still having a hard time learning Chinese characters (plus this story would be set back before simplified characters had been created).

A/N 3: Reviews are made of love! (The next chapter will have lemon, so suggestions are helpful. Bathhouse or bed? You decide)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, this isn't finished yet. When my hard drive died, I lost the complete version and I'm in the process of rewriting it. Anyway, George conned me into posting what I had so far.

Reever was torn. He wanted to trust Komui but he didn't want to get hurt. He had to make a choice… and he knew this sort of opportunity wouldn't come again…

He placed a hand over the one that Komui had set on his arm, and nodded ever so slightly.

Komui smiled and hugged him (wanting to assure him that everything would be okay)… but they were both naked and well…

The blonde yelped a little and tried to pull away. Komui was having none of it, he pulled the Aussie closer and held him tightly.

Reever didn't think it was physically possible to blush anymore than he already was. He hid his face behind his hands, "Um…Can… I mean…:

"What is it?"

"Just… just get on with it…"

Komui looked puzzled for a moment but then comprehension dawned on him. Well if that was what his little minx wanted, who was he to say no.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: It's finally finished! (Oh and the winners for the contest in "Motorcycle Reever" have apparently been contacted. I made the guys do that seeing as they never told me what the correct answer was.)

Komui pulled Reever down with him until they were both chest deep in water, making him kneel on the bench with his arms resting on the rim of the pool.

He rubbed the blonde's back with one hand as the fingers of the other slowly circled his entrance. He pressed the tip of one in. The water wasn't much help but it was better than nothing. Reever flinched a little but he didn't pull away. Komui continued his ministrations.

It took a little time to get Ree prepared, especially since Komui was being super careful. Even when the blonde was ready the supervisor stopped and kissed his cheek, wordlessly asking for permission. Reever nodded.

The going was slow, mostly because he was tight as hell. It felt like he was being split open.

Then finally Komui was all the way in. It was pure heaven, for him at least. He pulled halfway out and then thrust back in, managing to brush Reever's prostate in the process. The blonde gasped and let out an involuntary moan.

If Komui had still had breath support, he probably would have chuckled semi-maniacally.

He picked up the pace, causing lightning to dance across Reever's vision. The blonde started to tense up and Komui had a feeling that he wouldn't last much longer.

Reever came first with a broken mewl of the supervisor's name. That was all it took and Komui climaxed soon after, spilling his seed inside of Reever and further ruining the bathwater.

Xxxx

They rested for a moment or two. Komui's head rested on the crook of Ree's shoulder and he presses soft kisses on the tattoo that had started the whole thing. He'd have to thank Bak someday.

Finally the supervisor broke the silence, "So, what now?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure I earned a nap."

"O-oh." Komui had a hard time keeping the disappointment out of his voice.

Reever turned towards him blushing, "Um , would you like to come with me?"

Komui answered him with a dopey grin and a kiss.

And so, Reever finally got some rest. There was much cuddling, and it was a very nice nap, even if it was cut short when Komui decided to molest him.

The End!

A/N: Reviews are made of love! Oh, and Joe and George will be responding to them from now on (Via the "review reply" thing) because they love me/ you.


End file.
